Alive
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: For GlamaHart32: Oneshot songfic to "Alive" by Adelitas Way. Justin Gabriel/OC, please review!


**I've completed my last oneshot songfic!.. for now. :/**

**Anyways, this is a oneshot songfic request for _Glamahart32_ to the song _Alive_ by Adelitas Way. This song truly intrigued me, so I couldn't say no to write it. :)**

**FYI, the big part in italics means that it occured in the past.**

**I'm going to start writing new chapters for _Commitment from a Ladies' Man_ by Monday, so be on the lookout for that! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, nor do I own the song.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Alive

P.J Lloyd gripped onto the small velvet box in his hands. He was so nervous, he honestly thought that he was going to throw up. That was because tonight was the night that he was finally going to propose to his girlfriend of four years, Megan Sue, on _Smackdown!_ after her match.

_Megan Sue_. Just thinking of her name instantly made his mind race and his heart beat faster. He loved her so much, it almost scared the hell out of him. He couldn't help but reminisce about the time that they had met.

* * *

_P.J sighed as he headed to the WWE Superstars' locker room. He had a match tonight against his good friend, Stu Bennett, and he was quite excited._

"_Excuse me?" a female voice asked nervously._

_P.J turned around immediately and caught his breath at the sight in front of him. A tall, beautiful woman was standing there, clutching her black-and-red duffel bag with her left hand,_ _so P.J knew that she had to be a new Diva. She was biting her lip, and kept running her right hand through her dark brown hair that reached below her shoulders._

"_Is there something I can help you with?" the South African native asked politely._

"_Yes, please… I can't seem to find the Divas' locker room. Could you please tell me where it is?" the woman asked._

"_Sure. It's down this hallway. There's a sign on the door that says 'WWE Divas Locker Room'. If you reach the Trainer's Room, than you've gone too far," answered P.J with a friendly smile._

"_Okay, thank you so much! Oh, I should've introduced myself…. I'm Megan."_

"_You're welcome! I'm P.J. Umm… would you like to go out later on tonight- as in, after the show? I'm sorry, I'm not usually this forward…"_

"_Sure!" exclaimed Megan, "Here, I'll write down my number for you."_

_The new Diva grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a purple gel pen from her duffel bag before scribbling her cell number down on the paper. She then handed it to P.J, who was still smiling._

"_See you tonight!" Megan exclaimed with a cute wink before heading off to the Divas' locker room._

_Needless to say, P.J had been in love with her since that day._

* * *

P.J's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door of the Superstars' locker room.

"Who is it?" he called out with caution.

"Me."

P.J let out a sigh of relief.

"Come in."

P.J's good friend, T.J Wilson, quickly entered and shut the door behind him. He and Vince McMahon were the only people who knew what P.J was planning.

"Is everything ready?" asked P.J anxiously.

T.J nodded as he put a microphone headset on his fellow _Smackdown!_ Superstar.

"Let's head to the gorilla now. I think her match with Eve is almost over," replied the Calgary native.

The two men quickly made their way to the gorilla, ready for his cue to go out. A minute or so after Megan had beaten Eve Torres, P.J silently went out to the ring, ring in his pocket.

"Justin?" a confused Megan asked as Eve climbed out of the ring, "What are you doing?"

P.J quickly adjusted the microphone headset. He kissed his girlfriend on the right cheek before getting down on one knee. Cheers of happiness and shock erupted from everywhere in the arena.

"Oh, my God!" exclaimed commentator Michael Coulthard with legitimate shock.

"What in the world?" Jerry Lawler cried at ringside, jaw wide open.

But P.J paid no attention to his surroundings- all that mattered was the beautiful woman standing in front of him, who had tears of both joy and love brimming her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Megan Sue… you are the most amazing woman I've ever met in the life. I love you so much, it scares the hell out of me- but in a good way! I know that you're the one. Will you marry me?"

P.J reached into his pants' pocket and grabbed the small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

Tears began to stream down Megan's face. She couldn't even speak- she could only nod and mouth "yes" in reply.

With that, P.J slid the ring onto the proper finger on the proper hand. He then shut the headset off and carefully set it on the ground before embracing his new fiancée in a loving hug. They kissed passionately as the Chicago, Illinois arena erupted into applause.

"I love you, Megan," said P.J.

"I love you too, P.J," said Megan.

"You make me feel so alive."

"And _you_ make _me_ feel alive."

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I'm really happy about it. :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it- especially you, _Glamahart32_. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to read my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
